narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kuchinawa Gekkō
Kuchinawa Gekkō(げっこうくちなわ, Gekkō Kuchinawa) is a ninja from Reikaigakure and the member of Ikigai. Background Born sometime after the Second Shinobi World War, Kuchinawa was taken captive by , and kept under the fruitful eyes of Shiyōkinshi Uchiha. But however, With the help of Kuchinawa, The young Uchiha stole and learnt many of Orochi's experiments and modified Kuchinawa into a snake being. Later after the sealing of Orochimaru, They travelled across the lands and Kuchinawa met Kiba who killed Kuchinawa's fellow Uchiha. now alone, Kuchinawa sought Kibas company,who amazed by his serpentine abilities made him a member of Ikigai. Personality He is soft-natured individual, who uses respectful honorifics when talking with his fellow men. He prefers to be alone and never reveals much of any information to anyone, not even his close-friends. He also has a liking to weapons and would go to any length to get the weapon he has taken a liking, despite his not so good weaponry abilities. Appearance Abilities Used as an experiment tool by Shiyōkinshi Uchiha, Kuchinawa could create snakes from any part of his body, or make them emerge from anywhere near him. His primary fighting style would include staying close to his opponent while waiting for a chance to poison them with his venomous snakes. Like Orochimaru, He took alter his body to be that of a snake. He has many snake-related techniques on his disposal. Furthermore, Kiba Uchiha making a part of Ikigai would support the fact that he was a strong Shinobi. Nature Transformation Before him gaining his Snake abilities, Kuchinawa was a master Water-Style Shinobi, who would drown his opponents with just a single handsign. He was considered to be on equal footing with the Second Hokage, Tobirama Senju, in his Water Style skills. He also learnt Wind Release, from Rin Batsu while in his years with Ikigai and produce a powerful wind wave, wind balls and stream of wind with high accuracy and destruction. Taijutsu Not highly trained in this field, Kuchinawa has to depend on the modifications done to his body to help him withstand Taijutsu blows. He has also developed his on fighting style known as Snake Fist, that makes use of the snakes in his body by getting close to the opponent and using a quick bite of the snakes while the opponent is distracted by the blows of his palms which resemble the Gentle Fist style of the Hyūga Clan.He was also shown to be slightly pain tolerant, which he states comes from the early days in his prison. Senjutsu After meeting with Kiba Uchiha he decided to travel the world alone for a year ending in in the process, there he was taught senjutsu by the White Snake Sage and gained access to Sage Mode. The snakes that are present in his body, help him by absorbing Natural Energy for him, allowing Kuchinawa to constantly maintain Sage Mode while moving his body, eliminating the major drawback of the Mode.Physically, Kuchinawa grows four horns on the back of his head and a darkened sclerae. He also gained brilles while in this mode. In this mode, Kuchinawa's perception abilities, reflexes, strength, speed, and stamina dramatically increase while his ninjutsu, genjutsu and taijutsu reach a whole new level. Snake Techniques Because of Orochimaru's DNA in Kuchinawa's body and with its control, His body became a living host to snakes. These snakes form a important part of Kuchinawa's fighting since they can extend themselves to strike and bind targets. If Kuchinawa is ever sliced to pieces, the body could eventually reform to its original state. Kuchinawa also has the ability to shed his body and recreate himself healing himself from wounds.Kuchinawa is also capable of extending his limbs to any length and summon Snakes. Kuchinawa has secretly observed his fellow student of Orochimaru, Kabuto and developed Clone Snakes, soon after Kabuto's defeat in the hands of Itachi Kuchinawa had rushed to the cave to collect most of his studies and quickly grasped the idea behind Body Recreation Technique. He also states that he could sneak and get the DNA's of some important figures in the history books, and recreate their bodies. These bodies unlike their counter-part Edo Tensei bodies take time to develop unless they are fed by the mysterious water from a place in Konohagakure known as The Hole. They also have a time limit of 48 hours after which they just wither off. The Snakes as he termed them clones also have a unique chakra absorbing abilities that can restrain the victims from molding chakra. Weaponry Kuchinawa as shown usage of many weapons over the years,his first weapon Kunai was his important tool that he used to battled with and using it with great accuracy with ease. His trademark weapoms are poison's however, that he himself created with the help of snakes,these poison's have been shown to resist any type of antidotes, Kuchinawa said that only Tsunade's could create antidotes for his poisons. Daikoku had gifted him a Shakujō and taught him a technique which Kuchinawa says helped him in most of his battles. He also weilds a Bow and therefore as knowledge of Kyūjutsu, easily capable of aiming a arrow and then multiply the arrows to strike many victims by suprise. Chakra Prowess Kuchinawa was said to possess more chakra than any other member of of Ikigai, which can be stated by the fact that he could learn Sage Mode. This and his constant use of snakes to absorb chakra caused sensor's to mistaken him a Tailed Beast. Because Kuchinawa had the ability to create snakes from any part of his body, or make them emerge from anywhere near him, he could surprise a nearby enemy by touching them and absorb the chakra directly from their bodies, stripping them from using jutsu's and rendering useless in combat. Intelligence Kuchinawa has shown a level of intelligence by learning to break most of Orochimaru's and Kabuto's secret codes and their kinjutsu's. He was able to crack Kabuto's information about the Naka Shrine and help Kiba in putting down most of the cases and has learnt the True History. Stats Roleplay Appearances Trivia * A Diary in Orochimaru's Lab states that ** Kuchinawa's hobbies were talking with snakes later changed to studying poisons after joining Ikigai ** Kuchinawa wished to fight Shiyōkinshi Uchiha after his death he longed to fight . ** Kuchinawa likes fried Toads and hates bird meat. ** Kuchinawa's favorite word is Poison(毒薬;dokuyaku)